Ritournelle fantomatique
by Missma
Summary: "Ceux qui répriment leur désir sont ceux dont le désir est assez faible pour être réprimé."


**_ 3 avril 1977. Poudlard.**

_Mon vieux Padfoot, tu deviens fou. Peut-être que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un simple jeu d'enfant, pour des gens pas si jeunes que ça. L'innocence n'est pas accessible à tous, c'est un fait. Passé un certain âge, les responsabilités fondent sur nous comme des faucons sur une proie, arrivent et chamboulent notre univers qui ne sera, ainsi, plus jamais le même. Et tenter d'y remédier ne change rien. Tenter de rester un enfant toute sa vie est impossible. Être innocent éternellement n'est plus envisageable. Il y a un âge avec, un âge sans. Des âges où l'on pouvait se permettre des choses, des âges où plus rien n'était permis. Des âges de liberté, des âges de profond ennui. Le proverbe moldu que j'avais longtemps entendu était de fait parfaitement approprié. « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants »._

_ Je n'étais pas un enfant. Je n'étais pas non plus innocent. Cela n'excuse pas toutes les nombreuses fautes que j'ai pu faire, mais cela a au moins le mérite d'en justifier quelques unes. Les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche n'étaient pas fait pour être vrais, mais pour plaire. Et, généralement, ce qui plait n'est pas la vérité. Choisir entre la popularité et sa conscience propre n'est jamais un choix très facile, je l'admets. Mais pour moi, il coulait de source. Ou plutôt, il s'était imposé à moi d'une façon si forte que j'avais fini par croire que c'était moi qui l'avait choisi. J'étais né pour être aimé. Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, ni même une forme poussée de narcissisme, quoi qu'on puisse dire. Premier-né d'une famille de Sang-Pur, héritier, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que, sans être idolâtré, je fus désiré. Pas pour ce que j'étais, mais pour ce que je représentais. Mes parents n'avaient jamais manifesté une once d'amour à mon égard, et seuls les domestiques qui s'occupaient de moi étaient complètement fous de mon air charmeur et de mes manières agréables. Aussi aimé est-il peut-être un peu exagéré, du moins pour décrire ma vie chez moi. Surtout depuis que j'avais rejoint Gryffondor et que j'avais publiquement renié ma famille. Maintenant, il n'y avait même plus cette fierté et cet orgueil qui accompagnaient généralement mes pas. _

_Mais au collège, à Poudlard, c'était tout autre. J'étais un Dieu, l'un des membres respecté du non moins respectable groupe des Maraudeurs. Comment ne pas changer, après ça ? Naïvement, avec une pointe de narcissisme, j'en conviens, je me pris au jeu. Ma scolarité ne fut qu'une succession de soupirs féminins à mon encontre, de grognements de mépris pour les jaloux et de coups d'œil admiratifs de tous. Je pensais, avec cette mentalité préfabriquée que j'avais construite depuis ma première année et que je considérais comme la mienne désormais, que je ne leur devais rien. Ma seule présence suffisait à les récompenser de leurs flatteries et de leur admiration. Les rares moments que je daignais passer avec les filles qui me courraient après ne devaient pas se reproduire, et n'était pour moi que des passe-temps sans intérêt. Le plaisir d'abord, les sentiments jamais. A vrai dire, qu'était-ce pour moi que les sentiments ? Peut-être quelque chose que je pouvais exploiter car, après tout, toutes ces filles étaient amoureuses de moi. Mieux, elles me désiraient, toutes, du plus profond de leur âme et avec un acharnement présent dans leurs os. Je pensais n'être pas contaminé par ce genre de choses, et c'est avec un mélange de moquerie et de condescendance que j'acceptais le tribut de ces filles. Que je le considérais comme un dû. Il ne me venait jamais à l'idée qu'elles pouvaient souffrir de mes commandements établis précédemment. Et il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que, moi, je puisse souffrir…_

La page d'après avait été arrachée, et l'on sentait même dans les mots qui restaient à ma vue, comme seuls survivants, une certaine nervosité. Comment je le savais ? A vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais souvent intuitif sur ce genre de choses. Et si le début de ce texte était d'une belle écriture arrondie quoique typiquement masculine, la fin était plus sèche, plus précipitée, comme si celui qui avait écrit était en proie à une vive souffrance. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte, au bout de quelques lignes, de ce qu'il était en train de coucher sur le papier, de ce qu'il laissait entendre à travers ces mots. Peut-être avait-il honte. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que ca se sache. Peut-être que la page arrachée était le dénouement de cette affaire. Et je ne le saurais jamais. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, le précieux ouvrage toujours serré dans mes mains. Mes yeux parcouraient encore les quelques lignes qui s'offraient à moi. L'encre encore noire malgré toutes ces années, la douceur rêche du parchemin, les ratures sur certains mots, les tâches. Toute une histoire que je pouvais ainsi découvrir. L'on dit souvent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, mais qu'en est-il de l'écriture ? Je pouvais comprendre l'auteur de ces mots. Mieux, je pouvais _sentir_ ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-ce parce que je me trouvais en ce moment dans la même situation, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à rendre dans ce journal au cuir vieilli ce que jamais aucune Pensine n'aurait pût montrer avec autant de clarté ? Je passais le doigt sur les dentelures de la page qui montraient qu'une page avait été arrachée avec violence, et sentis comme un électrochoc. Cette page cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Je décidai de remonter aux sources. Ou, en langage compréhensible, au grenier. C'est là que j'avais découvert le vieux journal poussiéreux, en me demandant tout de même pourquoi il se trouvait là. Ma mère n'avait jamais eu de surnoms, et encore moins celui-là. Padfoot. Quel curieux personnage se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme ?

Je me levai brusquement et déposais les feuillets jaunis sur ma table de nuit, enfilant une robe de chambre. Il était presque minuit, j'espérais seulement que ma mère ne se réveillerait pas. Notre maison avait beau être plutôt grande, nos deux chambres étaient dans le même couloir, et le grenier était au deuxième, dans les combles encore pleines de poussières et donc servant de débarras. Elle avait déménagé ici à la fin de sa septième année, de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ses parents avaient accepté de lui acheter cette maison et c'est là qu'elle m'a eut. Selon elle, son rêve le plus cher avait toujours été l'indépendance, et elle l'avait concrétisé dès qu'elle avait eu les papiers de la maison dans ses mains. Je crois que, même si je gagnais un jour au loto et que je lui achetais un manoir, elle ne voudrait pas déménager. Mais enfin, je n'étais pas là pour parler des folies de ma mère. Une fois ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons enfilés, je saisis le journal. Les pages étaient devenues quasiment jaunes, la couverture qui avait été du cuir donnait des signes de faiblesses, mais pour moi il était infiniment plus précieux et il était hors de question que je le laisse là.

Le sol grinçait, comme toujours, l'heure tardive les rendant encore plus assourdissants. Un soupir me parvint aux oreilles, je stoppai net. C'était seulement ma mère qui rêvait. Elle faisait beaucoup de rêves, en ce moment, et je l'entendais parfois parler dans son sommeil. Au bout de longues minutes qui me parurent des heures, j'atteignis enfin la porte du grenier. Elle laissa entendre un léger grincement, et je sentis mon cœur battre dans mes veines. Je n'avais jamais aimé ces endroits noirs et silencieux, encore moins lorsqu'il était aussi tard. Je me hâtais de rentrer et de fermer la porte derrière moi, laissant échapper un soupir soulagé. Puis je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur. Je fus aussitôt ébloui par l'intense lumière artificielle et clignais des yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits.

L'énorme coffre de cuir était toujours à sa place, fermé par un cadenas aussi gros que mon poing. C'est ce qui m'avait d'abord attiré, cette volonté qu'avait sans doute eu ma mère, lorsqu'elle avait placé le coffre ici, d'y apposer une aussi visible interdiction d'y toucher. Elle avait sans doute oublié qu'à 19 ans, j'avais le droit de pratiquer la magie, et que le sort de l'Alohomora n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. Ma chère maman m'avait toujours pris pour plus sage que je ne l'étais en réalité. Pourtant, j'avais été à Gryffondor, et non à Serdaigle comme ma petite sœur qui, pour le coup, se trouvait être le portrait craché de ma mère.

Un sortilège plus tard et le coffre me dévoila ses secrets pour une seconde fois. J'avais été surexcité lorsque, il n'y a pas un mois, j'avais découvert sa présence. Mais le résultat m'avait quelque peu surpris, je dois l'avouer. Des affaires à ma mère, le plus souvent, des souvenirs de sa scolarité à Poudlard ainsi que des objets dont l'identité du propriétaire restait floue, des amis sans doute. Mon côté fouineur et persévérant m'avait obligé à continuer mes recherches, pour finalement tomber sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Un journal. Mais pas n'importe quel journal. Un journal inconnu, entièrement vierge, si ce n'est les deux dernières pages, d'une personne qui n'était pas ma mère. Qui n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une seule appellation : Padfoot. Et dont elle ne m'avait jamais parlé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Du moins, de mon point de vue. Mais alors que faisaient ces feuilles dans ce coffre ?

D'une main experte, je soulevai tissus et albums photos pour tenter de voir si cette précieuse feuille ne s'était pas perdue quelque part. Par malchance, après m'être trop penché en avant, je glissai et, dans un élan désespéré, m'accrochai à la seule chose que je trouvai, le coffre. Ou plutôt, à l'une de ses anses. Le résultat fut que j'entendis un horrible craquement et que le cuir se déchira de tout son long sur le côté. Je restai un moment abasourdi, avant de tirer vers moi le morceau de cuir qui, malheureusement, était impossible à réparer. Je ne connaissais aucune sort pour rattraper ce genre de bêtises, et mieux valait ne pas le dire à ma mère.

Me mettant à genoux, je penchais la tête sur le côté et eut la surprise de voir qu'une niche avait été aménagée et que quelque chose semblait s'y trouver. En passant ma main à l'intérieur, mes doigts rencontrèrent de nouveau la sensation rêche que seul un parchemin peut donner. Avec excitation, je m'en emparais. Soufflant dessus pour en ôter la poussière, je parvins à lire l'inscription en lettres d'or sur la couverture du cuir : Journal. Mais le journal de qui ? L'intérieur ne m'apporta pas plus de précisions. Celui de ma mère, elle me l'avait montré, et l'avait rangé dans sa chambre, car elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose pour moi de savoir comment elle était à mon âge. Je regardais la couverture avec un ai pensif, puis je décidais de l'emporter avec moi. J'allais tendre la main pour attraper quelque chose d'autre lorsque le bruit de la poignée qu'on tourne se fit entendre. Je me raidis instantanément, sur la défensive. Moi qui avais peur des greniers, ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Andrew ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Le ton, s'il était ensommeillé, avait tout de même une forte touche de colère. Je ne savais pas que le grenier était un endroit interdit pour elle. Je me remis sur mes pieds, cachant les deux ouvrages derrière mon dos, poussant du pied le morceau de cuir déchiré dans un coin d'ombre. Le coffre était encore ouvert, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, elle était comme paniquée.

- Maman, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Andrew, sors d'ici.

- Mais maman je...

- Tout de suite, s'il te plaît.

J'abandonnais et hochais la tête. Cachant les feuilles du mieux que je pouvais, je sortis, et j'eus le temps de la voir murmurer un sortilège qui verrouilla la porte. Et, contre les sortilèges de ma mère qui avait été l'une des meilleures élèves de sa promotion, mes Alohomora n'avaient aucune chance. Je soupirai.

- Maintenant, vas te coucher. Pourquoi étais-tu ici ?

- J'avais entendu des bruits et je voulais savoir s'il y avait une chouette ou un mulot dans le grenier, tentais-je en guise d'excuse.

Elle parut aussitôt rassérénée et m'accorda enfin un sourire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection.

- Les greniers ne sont pas faits pour qu'on y aille. Ils sont pleins de vieux fantômes qu'il ne faut pas déranger.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et repartit se coucher après m'avoir lancé un « bonne nuit » auquel je répondis par un signe de tête. J'attendis qu'elle aille se coucher avant de se précipiter dans ma chambre, de fermer la porte à clef et de me jeter sur le lit avec ma baguette. Un « Lumos » plus tard, les feuilles jaunies étaient de nouveaux devant mes yeux. Peut-être étaient-ce des camarades de ma mère, qui sait ? Elle était à Poudlard à cette époque-là.

Mais il n'y avait aucune indication de noms, de classe, rien qui puisse m'aider. Je me mis sur le ventre et ouvrit le journal que je venais de trouver. Si Padfoot n'avait écrit sur son journal que deux pages, celle que j'avais lue et celle qui avait été malheureusement arrachée, celui-ci était entièrement crayonné d'une mince écriture serrée. Je ne pouvais décemment pas tout lire, aussi passai-je les feuilles au fur et à mesure, ne retenant que celles annotées en rouge. L'auteur avait l'air d'être assez organisé car, à chaque événement qui pour elle était d'une importance capitale, elle avait tracé une longue ligne rouge. Je regardai ma montre. Deux heures. Une nuit blanche ne serait pas trop grave si je faisais en sorte de dormir l'après midi. Approchant ma baguette pour distinguer les mots, je commençai la lecture.

**_ Septembre 1971. Poudlard**

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de ma vie. Poudlard est si extraordinaire ! Mes parents n'y croyaient pas, au début. J'ai appris plus tard que c'était parce qu'ils étaient ce que l'on appelle ici des Moldus. Cela n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air de plaire à certains élèves, ceux qui portent un insigne de serpent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, au début. Peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient que je n'étais pas vraiment une sorcière. Pourtant, moi aussi j'ai été acceptée à Poudlard ! Ma mère m'a offert ce journal afin que j'extériorise un peu plus, mais je dois avouer que je ne pourrais jamais crier cela en face d'eux. Ils sont effrayants, surtout avec leur regards noirs lorsqu'ils me voient. Heureusement que ceux de ma maison sont plus gentils, et qu'ils me soutiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. De toute façon, je ne suis pas triste. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis comme ces sales Serpentard s'ils ne m'aiment pas telle que je suis._

**_ Octobre 1971. Poudlard**

_Le Quidditch est vraiment quelque chose de passionnant. Je me suis toujours juré qu'une fois en deuxième année, je ferais partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et l'actuel capitaine, en me voyant au cour de vol, a dit qu'il me garderait une place si je me présentais. Tu te rends compte ? Et papa m'a promis un balai si j'avais de bonnes notes. Je ne sais pas s'il saura comment en acheter à Londres sorcier, mais je pourrais toujours y aller seule. Je suis vraiment folle de joie, je crois que rien ne pourra jamais m'enlever cette sensation de bonheur._

**_ Octobre 1971. Poudlard**

_Je crois m'être trop avancée en disant que rien ne pourra jamais ébranler ma scolarité à Poudlard. C'était un peu stupide de ma part de penser ça, d'ailleurs. Après tout, comment passer 7 ans sans anicroches ? Une peste de mon dortoir, Amanda Smith, a caché mon uniforme. Résultat, j'ai été obligée de manquer un cours, ce qui m'a valu 20 points en moins. Je hais Amanda ! Encore plus que ce groupe qui vient de s'être créé, les Maraudeurs. Je suis sûre que jamais je ne leur parlerai, ils sont si... arrogants. Ils n'ont que 11 ans nom d'un hibou !_

Le reste était de petits potins de première année, pas vraiment intéressant. Je tournais rapidement les pages pour arriver à des années plus riches, lisant ce qui me paraissait le plus à même de m'apprendre des choses sur la possible identité du personnage.

**_ Mars 1974. Poudlard**

_Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le dit que c'est la vérité. Le groupe des Maraudeurs n'est qu'un rassemblement de crétins décérébrés à l'égo surdimensionné, qu'on se le dise. Très franchement, pourquoi admirer des abrutis dans leur genre ? Pourquoi ne pas vénérer, je ne sais pas, des surdoués de la Métamorphose ? Ca, au moins, servira plus que dessiner la caricature de Rusard sur la porte des toilettes des filles. Du moins, de mon humble avis. La plupart des filles n'osent même plus toucher cette porte sous prétexte que les blanches mains de ces crétins avaient peint dessus. J'aurais aimé leur dit cela en face, leur crier ces mots, mais je n'étais décidément pas comme ça. Je ne pouvais que remplir les pages de ce maudit journal et rester silencieuse, la Serdaigle timide et effacée de quatrième année. Et les regards noirs que je lançais sur eux n'étaient même pas assez ardents pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Mais que faut-il faire pour supprimer les Maraudeurs de la surface de la planète ?_

**_ Mai 1974. Poudlard**

_L'année est presque finie. Cela fait drôle, de se dire qu'il va y avoir les BUSE à passer, les examens à préparer. J'ai grandis, je ne m'y fais pas. J'aurais voulu dire que mon année s'est finie en beauté, ou du moins se finira comme il se doit, tranquillement. Mais je viens d'apprendre que mon groupe de Botanique se ferait avec Sirius Black. Tu te rends compte ? Je trouve que lui et James Potter font vraiment très bien la paire, comme crétins arrogants et sans cerveaux. Dire que je vais le supporter jusqu'à juin, je ne crois pas avoir le temps ni même le courage de t'écrire après aujourd'hui, sous peine de le maudire et de finir par lui enfoncer ma baguette dans l'œil. Je te dis donc à bientôt, cher journal._

**_ Septembre 1975. Poudlard**

_Comme prévu, une nouvelle année commence. Je crois être la seule à suivre le discours du directeur, c'est effarant. Encore une fois, les Maraudeurs sont les premiers à encourager leurs camarades à discuter, malgré le regard noir du professeur Mc Gonagall. Oups, on regarde dans ma direction. J'arrête d'écrire. Quand je pense que les Maraudeurs parlent et que c'est moi qui suis remarquée ! Je les déteste !_

**_ Décembre 1975. Poudlard**

_Je dois avouer que je ne comprends plus rien. Rémus Lupin m'a invitée au bal. Moi. Inutile de dire que c'est un des Maraudeurs, je le sais bien. Mais il s'est montré si gentil avec moi, venant de lui-même pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque, que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et puis, c'était ça ou accepter la demande d'un Poufsouffle un peu trop collant qui, du fait que je n'avais pas de cavalier, était persuadé que j'irai avec lui faute de mieux. Aussi lorsque Rémus m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller au bal avec lui, après l'avoir regardé avec un air proche de celui de mon poisson rouge lorsqu'il voit des images bouger à la télévision, j'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits et dire que j'y réfléchirai. Pour finalement accepter. Un peu pour me débarrasser de ce pot de glue, certes. Mais également parce que, je ne sais pas, quelque chose chez lui méritait que j'y prête attention. Ses yeux, peut-être, trop remplis de maturité pour quelqu'un de son âge. Son allure, qui sait, il se mouvait aussi souple et silencieux qu'une bête. Sa voix, pourquoi pas, qui était douce et calme. Toujours est-il que j'ai accepté. Et que je me suis vraiment bien amusé. Bien entendu, j'ai été obligée de côtoyer ses amis, mais, finalement, Peter n'est pas si arrogant que ça, il se contente de suivre ses amis. James, quant à lui, est obnubilé par sa préfète, et ne prêtait guère attention à moi, ce dont je lui ai été reconnaissante. Mais Sirius, celui qui me faisait face tandis que Rémus faisait les présentations, était différent. Sans un mot, il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, avant de tendre sa main et de serrer la mienne sans émotions sur le visage. Il devait sans doute repenser à notre duo catastrophique en quatrième année. Nous ne nous étions plus jamais parlé depuis. Il nous regardait danser, Rémus et moi, et celui-ci me confia à l'oreille qu'il était sans doute jaloux qu'une fille réussisse à lui enlever l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Après James, voilà que c'était au tour de Rémus de tomber amoureux. C'est là que j'avais éclaté de rire et que je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'être jaloux. Il m'a regardé un instant, et j'arrêtais aussitôt de rire, prisonnière de ce regard. Et, sans me demander mon avis, il m'avait embrassé._

**_ Avril 1975. Poudlard**

_Le bal remontait à loin, mais ma relation avec Rémus était toujours intacte. Étonnant non ? Mais, inutile de se faire d'illusion, je détestais toujours autant ses amis. Même après les avoir vu dans leur vie de tous les jours. Bien sûr, James était quelqu'un de drôle, mais beaucoup trop possessif et raciste vis-à-vis des Serpentard. Je peux comprendre qu'on ne les aime pas, je les maudissais dans mon journal, mais pas à ce point. Il était toujours prêt à leur faire un mauvais coup. Compréhensible que les vert et argent veulent se venger par la suite non ? C'était un cercle vicieux qui n'aurait hélas jamais de fin. Peter était certes adorable, mais trop passif. Il suivait ses amis comme son ombre, faisait ce qu'ils faisaient, même si cela se révélait dangereux. Et Sirius était sans doute le pire de tous, car il ne me parlait pas. Pas une fois il ne m'avait adressé la parole, ne me regardant même pas et faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Pas que cela me dérange mais, même de la part d'une personne que vous n'aimiez pas, l'indifférence est désagréable. Aussi faisais-je la même chose, lorsque je le voyais. Et Rémus me demandait souvent ce qu'il y avait pour que je le déteste autant. Question à laquelle je n'ai jamais put donner de réponses, à vrai dire._

Je tournai la page, et la date qui arrivait par la suite n'était que celle du mois d'été. Chose étonnante, aucune ligne rouge marquant l'importance, mais une énorme tâche d'encre, comme si l'auteur de ces mots s'était dépêché d'écrire cela, comme s'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, comme s'il avait honte, lui aussi. Mais honte de quoi ?

**_ Juillet 1975. Londres**

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant tremblé de ma vie. Ce n'était même pas le genre de tremblement proche du frisson, mais celui proche de celui qui nous parcourait lorsque l'on était dévoré d'angoisse. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée avec Rémus et les autres zigotos acheter mes nouveaux livres. Sauf que ces crétins, et pour cette fois Rémus, qui ne les en a pas empêché, en faisait partie, n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de faire une course de balai en pleine ville. Enfin, disons que Rémus et Peter restaient derrière, regardant d'un œil amusé leurs amis, tandis que Sirius et James fonçaient tête baissée pour savoir qui allait arriver le premier à la boutique de Quidditch, zigzaguant entre les passants et menaçant de me tuer. Si Rémus et Peter étaient sur le même balai, le pauvre ne sachant même pas comment tenir le manche, et que James et Sirius eux, avaient leur propre balai, je n'avais pas apporté le mien. Habitant dans un quartier moldu, il ne m'aurait été d'aucun intérêt. Tout ça pour dire que je m'étais retrouvée derrière James, m'agrippant de mon mieux à sa chemise, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler. Je n'avais pas peur en balai, sauf lorsque je n'étais pas aux commandes, et surtout lorsque celui sur qui je devais compter était James Potter. C'est en titubant presque que je descendis en me jetant dans les bras de Rémus, sous le regard moqueur de Sirius que je ne relevais pas. C'est entrant dans la boutique et en me dirigeant vers les manuels que je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Persuadée que c'était Rémus, et cela ne pouvait être que lui, je souris et continuais de feuilleter le livre, lorsque je fus retournée sans ménagement. Des lèvres se posèrent alors sur les miennes sans me demander mon avis, avec violence, comme avec désespoir. Avant même que j'ai pu dire « hippogriffe », j'étais seule dans le rayon. Chamboulée, je retournais vers eux. James faisait peur à Peter en lui racontant les recettes des potions notées dans l'ouvrage qu'il tenait à la main, Rémus observait avec attention les rayon et Sirius était plongé dans un manuel de Quidditch. Comme à son habitude, il ne m'avait accordé aucune attention. J'ai alors jeté un œil inquiet vers l'endroit où je me trouvais, passant mon doigt sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi avais-je autant apprécié ?_

**_ Octobre 1976. Poudlard**

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Rémus et Sirius se sont disputés, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est arrivé comme ça, et je me sentais toujours comme oppressée lorsque j'étais près de Rémus et que Sirius était dans la pièce. Le groupe des Maraudeurs commençait lentement à se défaire, car James et Sirius restaient souvent ensemble et Peter les suivait car il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était réciproque. Et c'est un beau jour d'octobre, un mercredi plus précisément, que j'en eus assez. Je possédais le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et décidais d'aller leur demander des explications. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et je me dirigeais vers le tableau qui me laissa entrer. Devant moi, assis dans les fauteuils, ne me voyant pas, les deux concernés en étaient presque arrivés aux poings. Presque, ou peut-être déjà, car la lèvre de Rémus saignait._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »_

_Il paraissait hors de lui, et Rémus s'essuya tranquillement la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il paraissait tranquille, mais ce calme me faisait peur. C'était comme celui d'un animal aux aguets._

_« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Sirius. »_

_« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec elle, et tu le sais ! »_

_« Prouve-le, alors. »_

_Et, sans mot dire, il se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en me voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras ballants. Il se précipita vers moi et me pris le bras, me poussant hors de la salle commune. Mais j'eus le temps de voir le regard de haine de Sirius._

**_ Octobre 1976. Poudlard**

_J'ai enfin osé demander à Rémus ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas répondu, se contentant de manger de nouveau son petit déjeuner. Nos rapports se sont refroidis depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr, cela n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un baiser volé au coin d'un couloir, et j'en venais même à considérer notre relation comme celle de frère et de sœur. Pourtant, j'avais toujours été persuadée de l'aimer. Et à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, qu'il me souriait de ce sourire fatigué, j'étais heureuse. Etait-ce ça, l'amour ? Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais réellement été amoureuse. Mais j'étais bien avec lui, c'était l'essentiel non ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il devient très possessif, ne permettant ni à Sirius ni à James de s'approcher de moi. Même si je lui ai maintes et maintes fois répété que je ne les aimais pas et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'inquiéter, il continuait son manège. Ce qui explique que je me sois réfugiée dans la salle sur demande, dont il m'avait donné les renseignements nécessaires afin de la trouver et l'ouvrir, en train de me remplir l'estomac de Chocogrenouilles d'un geste brusque, les sourcils froncés. Je commence un peu à m'ennuyer, mais t'écrire a toujours été ma principale occupation, alors je... Un bruit ?_

**_ Octobre 1976. Poudlard**

_Je sais que j'utilise une autre page pour un fait qui s'est déroulé le même jour, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de mettre tout ça au clair. Maintenant. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Jamais. Et encore moins le coucher sur le papier. Et si quelqu'un lisait mon journal ? Si Rémus le lisait ? Sirius était entré dans la salle sur demande. J'avais encore la bouche pleine de bonbons, du chocolat autour de la bouche, et je devais avoir l'air d'une gamine grandie trop vite, mais je m'en moquais comme de l'an quarante. Il stoppa net, me regardant d'un air surpris. Ce fut l'une des premières fois que je le vis me regardant avec une expression autre que le mépris ou l'indifférence. Aussitôt, il tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir. Ce que je n'aurais accepté pour rien au monde. Je me suis levée et je l'ai tiré par le bras avec violence._

_« Où comptes-tu aller ? Nous allons parler, tous les deux. »_

_« Et de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? De ta relation ratée avec Rémus, de ton incroyable talent à me pourrir la vie, ou encore du fait que tu viens de saccager le dernier endroit qui me restait pour réfléchir en paix ? »_

_Je laissais tomber mon bras une minute, le jaugeant silencieusement. Celle que j'étais habituellement se serait contentée de le regarder d'un œil noir et de partir. Mais aujourd'hui, et j'en tremble encore à l'instant où j'écris, j'étais radicalement changée. Et, en une fraction de seconde, je lui ai envoyé sur la joue la plus énorme gifle de ma vie. Peut-être la seule que j'ai jamais mise, d'ailleurs._

_« On peut savoir ce que tu as avec moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, à ce que je sache ! »_

_Il frotta sa joue en me jaugeant d'un œil vide sans répondre. Ce qui eu le don de me mettre hors de moi._

_« Réponds ! C'est à cause de toi que Rémus n'a plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ? »_

_De toute ma maigre force, je m'étais alors jetée sur lui, le frappant de mes poings sans que cela ait l'avantage de lui faire mal. Je commençais à fatiguer, mais je n'arrêtais pas. J'allais continuer indéfiniment lorsque je glissais et m'apprêtais à tomber. Ce fut le signal qu'il attendait. Son corps il y a quelques secondes immobiles se mit en mouvement, et il m'agrippa par la taille. Je n'eus pas d'autre solution de m'accrocher à sa veste pour ne pas tomber, m'y accrocher de toute mes forces. Je pensais qu'il allait simplement me déposer sur le sol, mais me prit les poignets dans ses mains. Nos regards entrèrent en contact. Gris contre bleu. Froideur contre pureté. Lui contre moi. Et, une fraction de secondes plus tard, nos lèvres se soudèrent. Il me serra contre lui, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Il me souleva en continuant de m'embrasser et me déposa sur le lit apparut au milieu de la pièce, se plaçant au-dessus de moi, un bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je rouvris les yeux et le regardais fixement._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »_

_Je lisais du désespoir dans ses yeux et, dans un souffle, il répondit :_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_Ses mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, et je me surpris à les remettre en place du bout des doigts en tremblant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous étions tous deux dans une sorte de transe, comme si ce n'était pas moi, comme si ce n'était pas lui, mais d'autres gens, d'autres nous. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, commençant lentement à déboutonner ma chemise. Et je fermais les yeux._

Je levai un instant les yeux des pages jaunies du vieux journal. Des traces de larmes étaient visibles vers la fin, mais l'écriture était nette, comme si l'auteur de ces mots était trop fier pour montrer à ceux qui, pensait-il, les liront un jour, sa tristesse. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je continuais à lire tout cela, ce n'était pas ma vie. C'était bien trop indiscret de me mêler de ce qui n'était pas mon passé. Mais quelque chose en moi voulait continuer. Et je me penchai de nouveau.

**_ Octobre 1976. Poudlard**

_J'ai passé la nuit avec Sirius. Sans rien dire à Rémus. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Mais, dès que je le voyais, je sentais mes nerfs se tendre, mes muscles se raidir, ma bouche devenir sèche. Mon corps était saisi de tremblements nerveux, et souvent Rémus me serrait doucement le bras pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne répondais rien. Pouvais-je d'ailleurs donner une réponse ? Il ne me prêtait toujours aucune attention, mais je compris que ce n'était qu'une façade deux jours après. Je me trouvais derrière le rayon des Maléfices, dernière élève encore présente étant donné l'heure tardive, lorsque j'ai sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais plaquée contre le mur, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une seule fois, ma conscience embrumée me rappela à l'ordre, et je tentais de le repousser._

_« Sirius, il ne faut pas. »_

_Il avait alors appuyé son front contre le mien, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux avec négligence. Un sourire en coin découvrit ses dents blanches, et je me mordis la lèvre._

_« Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête ? »_

_« Je… ne sais pas. »_

_Je sentis alors sa respiration dans mon cou tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Et ce fut moi qui, cette fois, sans attendre son avis, l'embrassait avec violence. Merlin, qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Avec un grondement de triomphe, il me prit sans ses bras sans cesser de m'embrasser. J'ai honte d'écrire cela, mais je suis contente que la bibliothèque ait été vide à ce moment-là. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain sur le sol de la bibliothèque, me frottant les yeux. Sentant un bras posé sur moi, je sursautais brusquement en le sentant bouger, et en découvrant à qui appartenait ce bras. Sirius dormait encore, comme un enfant paisible au sourire tranquille. Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je infligé à Rémus ? Sans ménagement, je le repoussais, et il se réveilla._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Ce que je fais ? Je préserve Rémus, voilà ce que je fais ! »_

_J'avais pratiquement hurlé ces mots d'une voix suraiguë, enfilant rapidement ma jupe et ma chemise, négligeant le nœud de ma cravate et tentant désespérément de cacher la marque violette dans mon cou. Entre temps, il s'était levé, et au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, il me saisit par le bras et serra mes maigres poignets dans une seule de ses mains, me rendant incapable de bouger. Je tentais de me débattre, mais le regard qu'il me lança me fit aussitôt m'arrêter, et je déglutis._

_« Je ne te laisserai pas à Rémus, tu m'entends ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante._

_« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » lançais-je, un air de défi sur le visage._

_Sans hésiter, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Je répondis malgré moi, et il se détacha aussitôt, un air satisfait sur le visage._

_« Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »_

_Il me libéra et se détourna de moi, me laissant mesurer ce que je venais de lui prouver avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Non seulement j'avais trompé Rémus en couchant avec son meilleur ami, mais je ne regrettais rien. Je réprimais un sanglot et courrais vers la porte._

**_ Décembre 1976. Poudlard**

_Un an plus tard, nouveau bal de noël. Et cette fois-ci encore, en compagnie de Rémus. Cela faisait-il un an déjà ? Je n'avais toujours rien dit à propos de Sirius et moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'évitais comme la peste. Nous ne nous étions plus revu en secret comme les deux dernières fois, et je pensais très sérieusement lui interdire de me voir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur se serrait tant à cette pensée. J'étais au bras de Rémus alors que nous franchissions les portes, remplie de remords à voir le sourire tendre qu'il me lança. De son côté, Sirius était venu seul, les mains dans les poches, n'arrêtant pas de me fixer et rejetant la moindre groupie tentant de lui adresser la parole. Il ne devait pas être tendre car j'en ai entendu deux revenir vers leurs amies en sanglotant. Qu'importe, je m'en moquais, et je tendis ma main à mon cavalier lorsqu'une valse retentit. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'une main ferme se saisit la première de la mienne et, sous le regard médusé à la fois de Rémus et de moi, Sirius me tira vers lui pour aller danser. Son bras passa autour de ma taille, et une sensation désespérément réconfortante d'habitude s'ancra en moi. Je la rejetais d'un mouvement brusque de la tête, ne me laissant pas fléchir. Il me prit le menton, me forçant à me regarder._

_« Tu comptes lui dire un jour ? »_

_Je le regardais d'un air féroce._

_« Mon attitude de ces jours à ton égard n'était pas suffisamment claire ? Je ne lui dirais jamais, et je ne veux plus te voir. Je l'aime, tu m'entends ? »_

_Cependant, en disant ces mots, j'avais plutôt l'impression que je me réfugiais derrière cet amour que je pensais ressentir pour Rémus. Une façon lâche de me protéger, qui ne fit aucun effet._

_« Tu ne l'aime pas » répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranquille._

_« Pourquoi serais-je avec lui, sinon ? »_

_« Parce que tu as peur. »_

_Je tentais de me dégager de son emprise, mais il me tenait fermement, et il continua en plantant son regard dans le mien._

_« Tu as peur de m'aimer. Tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu as peur de faire souffrir Rémus. Dans tous les cas, tu as peur. Mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas. »_

_Je ne voulus pas en entendre davantage et je lui écrasais violemment le pied, profitant de son moment de surprise mêlée de douleur pour m'échapper. J'allais arriver à ma table lorsque je sentis qu'on me saisissait le bras avec fermeté. Le visage de Rémus m'apparut, déformé par la colère._

_« Que faisais-tu avec Sirius ? »_

_Je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère, et je commençais à avoir peur. Des tremblements me parcoururent, et je sentis la tête me tourner. Etait-ce également dû à la peur ?_

_« Réponds ! »_

_« Je… Il m'avait invitée à danser. »_

_« Ne me mens pas, je vous ai vu, il était prêt à t'embrasser ! Bon sang, Cathy ! »_

_La dernière image que je vis est le visage horrifié de Rémus qui tenta tant bien que mal de me retenir alors que je sombrais petit à petit dans l'inconscience._

**_ Décembre 1976. Poudlard**

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Mon ventre se tordait, déclenchant des tiraillements semblables à du feu en moi. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, j'entendis vaguement l'infirmière._

_« Elle n'est pas prête à avoir de la visite, messieurs, revenez ce soir ! »_

_Je refermais les yeux, sentant la femme revenir vers moi._

_« Je sais très bien que vous êtes réveillée, Cathy, alors prenez cette potion, et asseyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »_

_Je me mis sur mon séant, avalant docilement la potion qu'elle me tendait. Elle me regarda avec affection, puis sortit une feuille qu'elle me tendit alors que je lui rendais le flacon vide. Son sourire se fana, et elle se racla la gorge._

_« Cathy, avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles récemment ? »_

_Je rougis violemment._

_« Répondez-moi franchement, c'est important. »_

_« Je… Oui, peut-être une fois. »_

_A vrai dire, deux fois, mais était-ce bien important de le préciser ?_

_« Une fois seulement ? »_

_J'hochais la tête. Et les mots tant redoutés résonnèrent en moi comme si je n'avais été qu'une coquille vide._

_« Voulez-vous prendre des dispositions pour avorter ou préférez-vous garder l'enfant ? »_

**_ Février 1977. Poudlard**

_Rémus m'a confié, lorsque je suis sortie de l'infirmerie il y a deux mois, qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. C'est alors que j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, lui disant que moi aussi. Ces quatre mots traversèrent nos lèvres durant la même fraction de seconde._

_« Je ne t'aime pas. »_

_Nous nous sommes regardé d'un air risible d'un œil extérieur, avant d'éclater de rire. Il a ouvert ses bras et je me suis blottie contre lui. La question que je tournais et retournais dans ma tête depuis si longtemps sortit sans que je puisse l'en empêcher._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Pourquoi était-il sorti avec moi, s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et ne dit rien._

_« Rémus, s'il te plaît. »_

_Sirius arriva à ce moment-là, et Rémus m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser et de partir, après avoir échangé un regard avec Sirius qui me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. J'étais comme molle, une poupée de chiffon. Je regardais la silhouette de Rémus s'éloigner lentement, avec incompréhension. N'aurais-je donc jamais une réponse ? Je n'avais toujours rien dit à Sirius, pour le bébé. A vrai dire, ma première décision avait été de le perdre, et j'avais bu avec docilité la potion de l'infirmière, qui m'avait dit d'en prendre chaque matin pendant un mois si je voulais avorter. Dès que je l'ai bu, quelque chose s'est tordu en moi, et je penchais aussitôt la tête pour vomir. Quelques minutes après, je m'essuyais la bouche et éclatais en sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas avorter, je ne pouvais pas tuer une vie, même si elle n'avait pas demandé à naître. Je pris mon sac et, sans écouter l'infirmière qui me hurlait de revenir, j'étais partie. Et qu'en ce moment Sirius passe sa main sur mon ventre comme il le faisait si souvent me mit mal à l'aise. Il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou et me murmura comme une plaisanterie :_

_« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? »_

_Je le regardais avec un regard effrayé, tellement désespéré qu'il se détacha de moi et éclata de rire._

_« Je plaisante, tu sais. »_

_Et, de fait, je n'avais pas beaucoup grossi, alors que cela faisait presque trois mois que j'avais son bébé en moi, mais on voyait tout de même que je n'étais plus aussi mince qu'avant. L'infirmière disait que c'était très fréquent chez les jeunes mères, surtout lorsqu'elles n'acceptaient pas le fait qu'elles soient enceintes. Mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait le savoir. En le sentant se rapprocher de moi et commencer à me mordiller l'oreille, je me dis que ce serait pour plus tard. Nous avions tout le temps, désormais._

**_ Avril 1977. Poudlard**

_On dit souvent que les meilleures choses ont une fin. Pour moi, c'est arrivé vraiment rapidement, trop vite pour que j'en profite suffisamment. La vie en moi absorbait toute mon énergie vitale, et je n'avais plus la force de surmonter les épreuves comme je le faisais auparavant. Même écrire dans ce journal est pour moi plus difficile que d'escalader la plus haute montagne du monde. Je crois que quelque chose en moi s'est brisé, définitivement._

_Je vais retourner chez mes parents dès les examens passés. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais les passer, dans l'état actuel des choses. Je commence à faire de nombreux malaises en cours, et les gens me regardent avec étonnement. Le directeur est en train de voir avec les professeurs s'il serait possible que je passe mes ASPIC après mon accouchement et, de mon point de vue, ce serait la meilleure solution, et surtout le dernier acte magique que je ferai de ma vie. Je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec le monde de la magie, désormais. Mes parents ont promis que je pourrais acheter une maison pour moi seule sitôt mon enfant né, pour que j'y vive au calme. Ils ont mis du temps à l'accepter, cette nouvelle que je leur ai servi sur un plat de clous rouillés pendant les vacances. Mais ils étaient mes parents, et de ce fait avaient ouvert leurs bras et leurs cœurs à ce petit bout de chou à naître. Je leur en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Il est temps pour moi de fermer tes pages, de te sceller à jamais. Le temps ferme bien des blessures, et peut-être que la mienne cicatrisera avec le temps._

_Catherine D., 15 avril 1977._

Le journal s'arrêtait là, et une grosse tâche d'encre était visible à la fin du paragraphe, mélangée à une trace séchée de larme. Je tournais les pages suivantes. Vierges. Je réprimais un grognement. Cela s'arrêtait donc ainsi ? Qu'était-il arrivé à cette Cathy ? Avait-elle eu son bébé ? Pourquoi avoir si brusquement arrêté son journal ? Je me mis sur le dos, les pages levées au dessus de moi, croyant naïvement que dans cette position les pages jaunies me révèleraient leurs secrets.

« Parle », lançais-je à la feuille. « Dis-moi ce que tu cache. »

Il était cinq heures du matin. Ma mère se levait dans deux heures pour accompagner ma petite sœur à l'école, car nous étions vendredi. Je décidais alors de retourner au grenier. Et, aussitôt, je bondis hors de mon lit, inconscient du fait que ma mère risquait cette fois-ci de me tuer. Arrivé devant la porte, j'eus pourtant la surprise de me souvenir que ma mère en avait verrouillé la serrure. Je tentais un Alohomora, sans aucun résultat. Désespéré mais nullement découragé, je tentais autre chose. Un rayon rouge sortit de ma baguette et la serrure commença lentement à fondre, révélant finalement son cœur de fer, là où la clef passait habituellement. Je passais alors la pointe de ma baguette dans le trou ainsi fait, et cette fois le sort fonctionna. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais cela fonctionna. Aussitôt, je me ruais vers le coffre, dont le morceau déchiré était toujours sur le côté. Je me mis à genoux et, fébrilement, je fouillais l'intérieur de la malle. En vain. Rien ne me vint entre les doigts. Avec rage et frustration, je jetais le journal lu quelques minutes auparavant sur le sol. Je m'assis et me pris la tête entre les mains. Mon regard se posa alors sur le sol, et j'eus la surprise de voir qu'une enveloppe avait glissé hors de la couverture de cuir. Je m'en emparais. L'aurais-je ignorée alors que je lisais ? Elle n'était pas scellée, et seuls quelques mots ornaient le devant. « Sirius et Cathy, 1977. » Je sortis la photographie, avant de la lâcher brusquement et de me plaquer la main sur la bouche.

Les jeunes gens sur la photo animée me souriaient et agitaient la main, avant de s'embrasser furtivement lorsqu'ils pensaient que le photographe ne les voyait pas. Si le jeune homme m'était parfaitement inconnu, avec ses yeux gris et ses longs cheveux bruns, la fille, en revanche, m'était parfaitement familière. Ses grands yeux bleus, ceux-là même dont avait hérité ma sœur, ces longs cheveux bruns et cette fossette au coin de la joue, m'étaient d'autant plus insupportable que le ventre légèrement rond que je voyais poindre sous le tee-shirt rouge ne pouvait évoquer qu'une seule chose. C'était _moi_, dans ce ventre. C'était _moi_, l'enfant à naître. Et c'était lui, mon père. Je serrais l'enveloppe entre mes mains. J'aurais voulu la déchirer, la réduire en miette mais, très franchement, cela aurait-il été utile ? Ca n'aurait en tout cas rien changé au cours des choses, et le fait que je me tienne en cet instant ici tandis que je voyais ma mère adolescente me sourire d'un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, un sourire heureux, tout simplement, me pris à la gorge, m'empêcha de respirer. Je me saisis de la photo et la fourrais dans l'enveloppe que je jetais dans la malle. Je redescendis les marches du grenier aussi vite que je pus, me moquant totalement du fait que ma mère puisse se rendre compte que j'avais fondu la serrure dans une attitude volontaire de désobéissement. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jetais sur mon lit, et mis mon oreiller sur ma tête, tentant de chasser les paroles qui me revenaient dans la tête comme un écho. « Je ne pouvais pas tuer une vie, même si elle n'avait jamais demandé à naître ». « Passer mes ASPIC après mon accouchement ». « Acheter une maison pour moi seule afin que j'y vive sitôt mon enfant né ». J'appuyais mes mains sur l'oreiller, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment, comme si cette simple pression allait chasser de ma tête tous ces spectres. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes sortirent de mes yeux, tombant comme une rivière salée sur le tissu blanc. Et je m'endormis.

Ce fut le lendemain que je repris conscience, complètement vide. Je descendis lentement de mon lit, et me traînais d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Ma mère chantonnait doucement en cuisinant le repas de ce midi, et m'accorda un sourire en me voyant arriver.

- Bien dormi ?

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en me laissant tomber sur la chaise. Il fallait que je sache. Il le fallait.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Ou est mon père ?

Elle lâcha brusquement l'assiette qu'elle tenait, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Je fixais les haricots verts d'un œil indifférent tandis qu'elle me regardait avec une expression de stupeur mélangée à de la peur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu entendre parler de ton père ?

- Ne réponds pas par une autre question, s'il te plaît.

- Non.

Sa réponse était dite d'une voix ferme mais tremblante. Je me levais alors d'un bond, faisant grincer la chaise sur le sol.

- Maman, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Il t'a abandonné, tu m'entends ? Abandonné ! Ne me parle pas de lui !

Elle éclata en sanglots, si violemment que je commençais à prendre peur, et je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Elle me repoussa d'un geste.

- Regarde-toi, tu lui ressemble trop. Peux-tu imaginer quelle torture ça a été pour moi de te voir chaque jour, en sachant de qui tu étais le fils ?

Elle me souleva mes cheveux bruns, dévoilant mes yeux gris qui la regardaient avec effarement.

- Je t'ai tout de suite aimé, parce que tu étais le symbole de ce que l'on formait. Mais il s'est moqué de moi. Tu comprends ? Ne me parle plus de lui, jamais !

- Mais maman…

La gifle fusa, et je crois que ce fut la première que ma mère ne m'eut jamais donné. La main contre ma joue, un éclair d'incompréhension sur le visage, je gardais le silence. Elle parut horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait, et se précipita vers moi.

- Andrew, mon chéri, mon tout petit, tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, maman. Retourne t'asseoir.

Je crois que ce fut le pire petit déjeuner de ma vie.

Une semaine plus tard, nous avions complètement oublié l'incident. Du moins, en apparence. Ma mère ne cessait de s'essuyer les yeux lorsqu'elle croyait que je ne la regardais pas, et je finissais par croire que j'aurais dû écouter ma mère, et ne jamais monter là-haut. Nous étions en juin 1996, jour de mes 19 ans. Ma petite sœur et mon beau-père étaient partis très tôt ce matin-là afin d'acheter mon cadeau, bien qu'ils aient tous deux prétendus le contraire. J'étais seul, ma mère était partie chez la voisine, dont la maison était située en bas de la colline. Notre maison était réellement isolée, au milieu de nulle part, ma mère l'avait voulue ainsi. Et, maintenant que j'y pense, je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'utilisait jamais sa baguette, sauf cette fameuse nuit où elle avait verrouillée le grenier. J'avais maintenant ma réponse. Et le désir de savoir me tiraillait de plus en plus.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsque la sonnette retentit. Le facteur était sans doute là, et je me levais.

- Un colis pour Mrs Catherine Darwood.

- C'est ma mère, répliquais-je en prenant le paquet, qui était étonnamment léger.

Une fois le facteur parti, je laissais libre cours à ma stupéfaction. Qui pouvait écrire à ma mère sous son nom de jeune fille ? Lui envoyer un paquet, qui plus est. Mes doigts glissèrent sur l'emballage puis, saisis d'une étrange appréhension, je le déchirais, révélant un petit paquet de lettres soigneusement enveloppées, tandis qu'une plus petite lettre était posée sur le dessus. Je décidais de la lire d'abord. Elle était d'un certain Rémus. Le nom ne me fit aucune allusion, jusqu'à ce que l'appellation Lupin à côté me fasse ouvrir de grands yeux. Rémus Lupin. Avec une rapidité hors du commun, je parcourus la lettre. Un hoquet de surprise traversa mes lèvres, et je me laissais tomber sur la chaise. Je reposais le parchemin sur la table, comme un automate, et pris le paquet de lettres, où était tracé de l'écriture élégante de Rémus: Lettres de James et Sirius. Je l'ouvris un peu au hasard, tombant sur une page d'une écriture serrée que je reconnue aussitôt. Celle de Padfoot. Tout se tenait, désormais.

_« Tu sais, Corny, pour répondre à ta dernière lettre, je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne les connais même pas. Je suis content de savoir qu'elle va bien. Elle s'est mariée, dis-tu ? Avec un moldu, j'imagine, empoté comme tu me le décris. Comment a-t-elle pu faire un choix comme ça après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Et elle a une petite fille, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de deux enfants ? Le premier était de son mari ? Essaye de découvrir autre chose, je t'en prie. Elle s'est vraiment trouvé quelqu'un rapidement, je vois qu'elle m'a vite oublié. Je ne sais pas, je devrais arrêter de penser à elle, mais comment le pourrais-je ? »_

Celle d'après, d'une écriture précipitée, était nettement plus agressive. Paraissait plus vieille aussi.

_« Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à me répondre, James ? Ou est-elle ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Je veux savoir, Merlin, dis-moi où elle est ! Et, si tu ne le sais pas, demande à Rémus. Ils sont restés en bons termes. Tu sais très bien que tout ce que j'ai dit à Jane n'était pas vrai, alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle pris comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-elle partie avant la fin de l'année ? James, je te préviens, si je n'ai pas une réponse d'ici demain, je vais faire des recherches moi-même. Je suis majeur, maintenant, et je suis capable de manier les sortilèges impardonnables avec plus d'aisance qu'il n'en faut. »_

_« James, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas m'écouter ? Je sais que tu dois être en retenue avec la vieille Mc Go, mais Rémus est à l'infirmerie et Peter n'est pas plus intelligent qu'un rat pour ce genre de choses. Elle ne veut même plus me parler, maintenant. Je crois que je vais finir par aller la voir de moi-même. Bon sang, mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas confiance en moi ? »_

La suivante était une lettre de James, sûrement celle à laquelle Sirius avait donné une réponse.

_« Comme tu me l'a demandé, je suis allé faire des recherches et je l'ai finalement trouvé. Ses parents étaient quelque peu réticents à me donner son adresse, surtout lorsqu'ils ont sû que c'était pour toi. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Je suis allé faire un tour, vêtu de la cape, et je l'ai vu avec une petite fille qui est vraiment son portrait craché. Le même visage, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, tu en serais fou. Mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il y avait un autre enfant, plus âgé. Je ne l'ai aperçu que de loin, et mal, car il avait une espèce de bonnet moldu, et il marchait à grandes enjambées de ses petites jambes. De ce qu'ont bien voulu me dire, elle s'est mariée à 21 ans. Sa petite fille est née un an après. Alors, d'où viens cet enfant ? »_

Entendre parler de moi comme cela était trop pour ma tête. Je laissais tomber le paquet de feuilles sur la table, avant que je ne reprenne l'enveloppe à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Une fois que je l'eu en main, une sensation d'excitation pure me parcourut les veines. Etait-ce possible ?

_Et il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que, moi, je puisse souffrir… Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris sur ce stupide journal au lieu de tout simplement lui hurler ce que je ressentais ? Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas réagi comme cela. Peut-être m'aurait-elle fait confiance. Tant de peut-être qui me déchiraient le cœur, qui me tordaient l'âme et me la brisaient en des millions de petites particules. Je l'avais remarquée depuis la quatrième année. Depuis que nous avions fait équipe en Botanique, à vrai dire. Mais elle n'était qu'une gamine toujours plongée dans ses livres, et j'étais à cet âge ingrat où l'on découvre la vie. J'enchaînais les conquêtes, me bâtissait une solide réputation. Qu'aurait fait Sirius Black, le Dom Juan de ces dames, avec une ridicule petite Serdaigle ? On aurait dit une poupée, tant on avait peur de la briser. Je pensais, naïvement, qu'une fois ce duo passé je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle. Mais j'en avais suffisamment parlé à Rémus pour qu'il commence à la remarquer. J'ai été assez étonné, et même empli d'une colère noire, lorsque je les ai vus passer ensemble les portes de la Grande Salle lors du bal de cinquième année. Encore plus lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés. Quelque chose brûlait en moi, et je mis ça sur le compte de la possessivité vis-à-vis de Rémus. James avait été attiré par une préfète rousse insupportable, et voilà que lui s'y mettait aussi. Mais quelque chose commençait lentement à poindre sans que je m'en rende compte. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je me suis mis à la détester. Pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle m'évoquait, et parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Et c'est ainsi qu'à commencé le jeu. Je voulais la voler à Rémus. La faire plier. Faire en sorte qu'elle souffre autant que je souffrais. Et cela a commencé dès la sortie à Londres. A-t-elle jamais sû que c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé ? Mais j'ai été pris à mon propre piège, ce jour-là. J'ai voulu, j'ai ardemment désiré ne jamais m'arrêter, alors que je voulais qu'elle soit uniquement comme l'une de mes conquêtes. J'avais envie d'elle, tout simplement. Mais je luttais, faisait passer ça sous le compte du désir, uniquement du désir. Désir de me venger, mais de me venger de quoi, si je ne l'aimais pas ? Nous nous ommes disputé avec Rémus, à cause de cela. Il savait que j'étais obsédé par elle, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de sortir avec elle. Pour la protéger de moi. Cela avait duré un an. Et cela s'était terminé par ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. J'avais cédé. Et je n'avais attendu qu'un geste d'elle pour faire ce que j'avais toujours eu envie de faire. Cela s'était reproduit deux fois. Avant qu'elle ne finisse par se retourner vers moi, pour un temps que je croyais définitif. Ce que nous avons vécu, je ne pourrais même pas le définir. Parce que c'était impossible, tout d'abord, mais également parce que je ne me rappelais pas avoir vécu ça. Comment aurais-je pu établir une comparaison et, peut-être, dire quelque chose qui aurait tout changé ?_

_Jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'avril. J'avais élu domicile dans un canapé de la salle commune, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Cathy, jusqu'à ce que Jane, une espèce de greluche trop maquillée, vienne se mettre sur mes genoux. Je tentais de la pousser, en vain. Minaudant et passant ses bas autour de mon cou, elle me jeta un regard moralisateur._

_« Allons Sirius, ne me dis pas que tu attends encore cette... Cathy ? »_

_Qu'elle le dise d'un ton si plein de mépris me fit sortir de mes gongs, et je répliquais d'un ton sec :_

_« Si tu es venue pour ça, tu peux partir, Jane. »_

_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux faussement horrifiés et se cala un peu plus contre moi tandis que je me raidissais. Elle était semblable à un aigle dont les serres acérées se refermaient sur sa proie. Comment ai-je pu coucher avec elle l'année dernière ?_

_« Toi, le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es tombé sous le charme de cette fille ? Ce n'est qu'une passade, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Désolée de te décevoir, mais non. »_

_Elle enroula une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, la salle commune était heureusement vide. Je ne tenais pas à ce que l'on se fasse de fausses idées. Et je la regardais d'un œil noir._

_« Jane, va-t-en maintenant, j'attends Cathy. »_

_« Pas avant que tu ne m'ai dit ce que je voulais entendre. »_

_Je lui saisis brusquement le bras, le serrant si fort qu'elle esquissa une grimace de douleur. Je me mis à hurler._

_« Cathy Darwood n'est rien pour moi, ce n'est qu'une petite sotte à qui je daigne accorder un peu de mon temps. Voilà, tu es contente ? Sors d'ici, maintenant ! »_

_Malgré la douleur, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait._

_« Très contente, Sirius. »_

_Ce n'est qu'en entendant le « Bonjour, Cathy », de la bouche de Jane, et en voyant en me retournant le visage pâle de la dite Cathy qui me dévisageait, les bras ballants, que je compris à quel point j'avais été stupide._

_Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Plus du tout. Evidemment, la nouvelle se propagea, celle qui selon les dires de Janr faisait passer Cathy pour une parfaite idiote, malgré que les Maraudeurs se soient mis à quatre pour démentir les rumeurs, jouant de leur influence, en vain. Et je voyais chaque jour la jeune fille malmenée par celles qu'autrefois je trouvais séduisantes, me dégoûtant moi-même de ce que j'ai pu être. Je pense que cela ne fit que renforcer un malentendu qui, s'il avait été réglé au calme, se serait vite racheté. Merlin, mais qu'avais-je fait ? Je la voyais faire des malaises presque chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce que je ne la vois plus en faire du tout. Pas parce qu'elle avait arrêté, mais parce qu'elle était partie. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Sans dire au revoir à personne, sans laisser aucune trace de son passage. Un lit fait, une armoire vide, aucune senteur de parfum dans l'air lorsque je montais dans son dortoir au prix de grands efforts à cause de ce maudit toboggan. Comme un fantôme. Comme le souvenir d'un spectre qui me hanterait pour le restant de mes jours._

_Je voulais lui écrire. Je voulais lui hurler ce que je venais de comprendre, mais bien trop tard. La souffrance amène au bonheur, hein ? Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureux ? Pourquoi cette part qui devait me revenir après tant de lutte tardait tant ? Je n'ai jamais autant espéré qu'en cette période qu'elle me fasse parvenir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, me prouvant qu'elle allait bien, en vain. J'avais joué avec le feu, et la flamme ardent ne s'était pas contentée de me brûler, elle s'était étendue à mon cœur et en avait brûlé la chair, en avait estompé les battements. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de me montrer à quel point j'avais été cruel vis-à-vis de toutes ces filles, aussi stupides avaient-elle été. Mais, songeais-je lorsque j'étais encore en proie à une insomnie, toute faute ne méritait-elle pas un pardon ? Tout pêcheur ne pouvait-il pas se racheter ?_

_Cathy, si ce que l'on dit est vrai et que les cœurs amoureux restent en connexion permanent, écoute et assimile. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Parce que ce malgré les souffrances, les luttes, et les larmes que je t'ai fait verser, même si aujourd'hui nous sommes séparés, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu être, dire, ou avoir fait,_

_Je t'aime. Et ce à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. J'aurais dût te le dire, j'aurais dût te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi. Est-ce que cela aurait changé les choses ? La réponse me brûle et me glace en même temps. Je t'aime. Et je m'en rends compte si tard que je pressens une vengeance divine. Je suis bien puni maintenant, et je suis prêt à te crier ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que c'est ce que je ressens, tout simplement._

Je laissais tomber mon bras, serrant toujours la feuille jaunie par le temps. La page manquante. Le dénouement de tout. Celle qui, si ma mère l'avait eu en sa possession, aurait sans doute tout changé. Ce qu'elle avait eu entre les mains, ce n'était pas la parole de son cœur, mais un simple compte-rendu de ce qui avait été sa vie avant de la connaître. Mais le savait-elle ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Pas une seule fois. Mais aurait-elle pût deviner ce que son cœur lui-même ne voulait pas admettre ?

Ma mère entra alors que les larmes coulaient. J'avais peut-être 19 ans, mais elles glissaient sur mes joues aussi facilement que celles de ma petite sœur. Elle lâcha les sacs qu'elle tenait en main et me prit dans ses bras, avant de voir le colis.

- Du courrier pour toi, Andrew ?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de lui mettre la page déchirée ainsi que la lettre de Rémus dans les mains.

- Pour toi, maman.

Du plus vite que j'ai pu, j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai monté les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction, je ne le pouvais pas. Mais malgré mes précautions, j'entendis son hurlement quelques minutes après. Au bas de la lettre, la fine écriture de Rémus avait tracé ces quelques mots :

_« Tout ceci te reviens de droit, Cathy, et je pense que Sirius aurait aimé que tu les ait. Il n'a jamais cessé de crier ton nom, jusqu'à la fin. »_


End file.
